


The Untold Stories of 221b

by timetravelingslytherinincamelot



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingslytherinincamelot/pseuds/timetravelingslytherinincamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mentioned in series 3 Mrs. Hudson walked in on Sherlock teaching John to dance. What else has she walked in on "behind closed curtains"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Stories of 221b

 

Sherlock frowned down at the tiny sink hole. There was no logical way that his hand would come out of it once it was in. 

"JOHN" his frantic voice reverberated through the small flat. 

John shot out of his bed, sheets scrambling to the floor. 5:00 AM. 

"Goddamit Sherlock," he muttered under his breath and ran downstairs in his underwear fearing that this time it might actually be something serious. 

"Do you have any bloody idea what it is," he hissed at half naked detective. 

"Hand, I need your hand," Sherlock pointed at the sink, not appearing to be bothered walking about in black boxers and his wine colored robe. 

"What? Sherlock you've been up all night," John didn't have to be as brilliant as Sherlock to see that dark puffy circles under his eyes and the tiny crease in his forehead that he got whenever he was frivolously working on an experiment. 

"Hands, John. Now," Sherlock didn't hesitate to pull john's tiny hand into the sinkhole. "Can you feel it?" 

John didn't have time to react before his hand was well down the hole. 

"What the hell Sherlock!" he muttered up angrily. 

"My magnifying glass can you feel it?" 

"What on earth on you going on about?” John struggled to free his hand; it ran over the smooth round lens. 

“I was checking the rate of mold growth over the faucet, it’s crucial,” he urged John. 

John thought that by now he would be used to Sherlock’s ridiculous requests. It seemed that there were some things he would never get used to. 

“And your brilliant brain didn’t think about not letting it slip in the hole?” John rolled his eyes and cupped his hand around the stupid magnifying glass.

“Got it!” he exclaimed. 

“Good give it to me,” Sherlock held out his hand like a five year old waiting for a Christmas present. 

John tugged on his hand to free it, but the harder he tried the more stuck it got. 

“I’m stuck,” he sighed. 

“What?” Sherlock asked angrily as if this had been Johns’ doing. “Get unstuck then.”

Johns face hardened up at the angry like kitten face of the detective. 

“Well pull,” Sherlock demanded. 

“Because I’m not doing that already!” John’s voice was getting louder now. 

“Here let me help,” Sherlock’s icy hands tugged on John’s bare wrist. 

“Ahh Sherlock! That isn’t helping,” John panted. 

“I’m trying John, stop moving,” Sherlock grunted against his ear. 

“AAHH, Ohhhhh,” John’s hand was starting to feel numb. 

“Oh God, John stay still!” Sherlock stood behind John, both of his hands on his wrist now. Yanking at full force.  

“Sherlock this is never going to work, we might need some sort of lubricant.” 

“No we don’t, we can do this,” Sherlock sounded far too confident as he pulled with great force. 

“OH GOD SHERLOCK PLEASE, IT’S TOO BIG FOR THE HOLE!” John moaned with exasperation as a very shocked Mrs. Hudson walked in, tray with their morning tea in hands. 

“Oh dear,” she blushed as she took in the image of what seemed like a naked John leaning over the sink with a robed Sherlock behind him. His naked toes taping on the wooden floor. 

“I’ll let you boys be,” she said and awkwardly placed the tray on the crowded table.

“No Mrs. Hudson this is now what it looks like!” John squirmed against Sherlock, giving off the impression and that he was getting humped.  

She walked away swiftly without another word as John called after her “I’M NOT GAY!” 

 


End file.
